Mare of time
by blackcrescent2
Summary: A mare how can see the future and maybe even save it form being destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 1 Seeing the Dark Future

It was a beautiful night and everypony was having a good time, because it was the Grand Galloping Gala. Black Crescent walked outside to get some fresh air when he heard somepony crying in the royal gardens.

He walked towards where the crying was and saw a unicorn mare. Her body was a dull greenish-blue and her eyes were deep blue. Her mane and tail, dark with light blue streaks, were short and straight, cut at an angle, high and short at the back and longer at the front, reaching the middle of her chest. Her cutie mark was a pale blue crystal ball, a swirl of reds, greens, blues and yellows seemingly floating around inside. The shining crystal ball stood on a golden three-pronged base, the prongs held in place at the bottom by a circle of what appeared to be metal, the same material as the rest of the base.

"Hello. Are you alright?" asked Black Crescent with concern as he slowly walked towards her.

"No! Does it look like I'm all right?! Just leave me alone!" she yelled sadly and continued to cry. Black Crescent stopped walking and sat down a few feet away from the mare. "Didn't you hear me? Go away," she said sadly.

"I heard you, but I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the night before going back in," Black Crescent said calmly. It was quiet in the garden and the mare had finally stopped crying. "So, miss, may I ask you what your name is?" Black Crescent spoke curiously as he tried to make conversation with the mare.

"Ah. My name is Crystal Prophecy," she said, sounding less sad. She didn't make eye contact with Black Crescent. She just looked at the stars and the white full moon in the sky.

"My name is Black Crescent. It's nice to meet you, Crystal Prophecy," he said happily. He was glad that she was finally talking to him. It was quiet again and Black Crescent got up. "Well, I've got to get back in there. I hope you have a good night, Crystal Prophecy," he said with an air of joy. He started to walk away.

"Wait," Crystal Prophecy said sadly. Black Crescent stopped.

"What is it, Crystal Prophecy?" Black Crescent asked, concerned.

"My talent is fortune-telling, and I saw something that I need to get off my chest. If you don't mind, can you listen?" Crystal Prophecy asked hopefully.

"I'll be more than glad to listen," Black Crescent responded happily. He gave her a friendly smile as he sat back down.

"I saw a dark figure with bat wings holding a dark red orb. It was saying something about death, but what really made me sad was seeing somepony stop a blade from killing me. It's just… I don't know…" Crystal Prophecy said sadly. New tears started to form. Black Crescent walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"There, there. Let it all out," Black Crescent said, sounding hurt, holding the mare who had started to cry again. She calmed down. "So, how about we go back inside?" Black Crescent asked happily. She nodded her head and they went back into the castle, neither of them knowing that something bad had now begun to happen.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, thank you,** **EagleTsubasa, my beta, for your OC, Crystal Prophecy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.2 The dark future comes true

It was days later, after the Grand Galloping Gala, all was calm in Ponyville, and it was just another beautiful day. Crystal Prophecy stayed in a small hotel in Ponyville. Her room was made out of bricks and the wallpaper consisted of images of white flowers on a yellow background. The floor was covered in white carpet. Dotted around the room were a desk, the small bed she slept in, a bathroom and a window.

She walk towards the window, looking at the sky. _It looks like this is the first time that my prophecy has not come true. If it was, then it should be cloudy. Thank you, mighty Celestia,_ Crystal Prophecy thought with relief. She started to hum a happy tune and got washed up. But, she was wrong, for soon, clouds were covering the sky and the Pegasi didn't know why. Worst of all, they could not get rid of the black clouds.

Black Crescent was outside with Twilight, trying to figure out what was going on. "I feel like there is dark magic at work, Twilight. You should get ponies to safety. This might just be the beginning," Black Crescent said worriedly. Soon, it started to snow.

"Right. Be careful, Black Crescent," Twilight said, worried for her friend.

"I will," Black Crescent said confidently, giving his friend a smile. Crystal Prophecy was leaving the hotel and saw the snow fall. _No. This can't be happening. Please, no,_ Crystal Prophecy thought sadly. She turned to go back in to make sure that the rest of the prophecy didn't come true, for she didn't want to see somepony to sacrifice themself for her, but the door behind her was frozen. _What the hay is going on?!_ she thought with fear and worry.

"You're not going anywhere, Crystal Prophecy, for you are the key to my victory," a dark, monotone voice said from behind her. She looked and saw a black windigo with bat-like wings. "Now, die," the windigo said, his voice monotone as he made an ice blade and attempted to strike her with the sword. She closed her eyes, but the strike never came. She opened her eyes in shock. Black Crescent was the one to block the blade.

"Why?" Crystal Prophecy asked sadly.

"I must do whatever it takes to make sure that every pony is safe. Don't be scared. It'll take more than this to kill me. Trust me, I won't allow this creature to hurt you," Black Crescent said amicably. He looked at the black windigo. " I see you've found yourself a new body, Shadow Nightmare, so why are you after this mare?" Black Crescent asked angrily.

"Since you're weak, Black Crescent, I'll tell you. This orb holds the power of death. The pony inside is called Grim Blood. He was sealed by Shadow Change long ago, and the seal can only be broken by the magic or blood of Shadow Change or his descendant. She's a descendant of Shadow Change, and with her blood, I can break the seal, and he will give me a wish to kill anything. I want that's why I'm after her," Shadow Nightmare said with a dark determination.

"I see. So, your wish will be to destroy the world?" Black Crescent asked, getting angrier.

"Of course. Now, move out the way or die, Black Crescent," Shadow Nightmare said, his voice monotone.

"Then, you've given me more reason to stop you," Black Crescent said, determined. He and Shadow Nightmare fought each other. Black Crescent made sure that, while they fought, Crystal Prophecy was safe. Crystal Prophecy saw a battle that looked like two gods were fighting against each other. Her horn glowed mint green and she received a prophecy. She saw Black Crescent was covered in blood, his body lying on the ground.

"When you became good, you also became weak. Now, this world shall die," Shadow Nightmare said in monotone. He headed towards Black Crescent with a blade of ice. Her vision stopped and she saw that Black Crescent and Shadow Nightmare were still fighting each other. _If Black Crescent keeps this up, he'll die. There must be something that I can do,_ Crystal Prophecy thought with worry and fear.

 **Will Crystal Prophecy be able to do something, or will her dark prophecy come true? Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.3 Changing time

"Black Crescent if you trust me I got a plan but for it to succeed you need to go all out and keep him busy" Crystal Prophecy said with some confidence.

"Are you sure Crystal Prophecy" Black Crescent asked with worry.

"Yes if you want me trust you then you'll have go give me that same trust" Crystal Prophecy said with confidence.

"Alright I trust you Crystal Prophecy but what happens next keep what you see a secret? " Black Crescent asked with hope.

"Sure but why" Crystal Prophecy asked with confusion.

"Just wait Shadow Nightmare you wrong I'm not weak but I have been hold back my power but now I'm going to fight you with all my power" Black Crescent said with confidence.

"I'm not a feared of you I will end you and then I shall end this world" Shadow Nightmare said with his own confidence. Black Crescent magic glowed green and his pegues wings where gone and replaced with bat wings and he was faster when he went after Shadow Nightmare.

"What's wrong Shadow Nightmare should I have keep my camouflage spell on and went easy on you?" Black Crescent asked with cockiness.

"You wish that did any real damage Black Crescent your still weaker then me" Shadow Nightmare said confidence. They both went at it trying to kill each other Crystal Prophecy found a opening and went fast for the red orb. "No the orb give that back to me!" Shadow Nightmare yelled with anger he went towards Crystal Prophecy.

"Not so fast Shadow Nightmare but you have to deal with me." Black Crescent said confidence. _I hope that this works_ Crystal Prophecy thought with hope as she charge her magic the green mint surround the orb it started to glow bright red blinding Crystal Prophecy and when her eyes cleared she saw a alicorn skeleton covered in red blood.

"At long last I have been freed form that seal now mortal tell me who do you wish to die?" asked Grim Blood with happiness.

"Umm...Shadow Nightmare" Crystal Prophecy said with nervously.

"Very well it shall be done" Grim Blood said with cheer his horn glowed red and the aria held Shadow Nightmare.

"No you can't do this I can't die I am the dark shadows of this world and the nightmare of life you can not kill me" Shadow Nightmare said with fear. The aria killed the dark wendigo.

"Now that's done I can go back going around the world greeting death wishes again" Grim Blood said wit happiness but soon a white and black cycle _I see Shadow Change place a sealing spell in my body that would activate when I use my power very smart_ Grim Blood thought with anger as he was turn back into a orb.

"Are you alright Crystal Prophecy?" Black Crescent asked with worry.

"Yea I'm okay how about you Black Crescent?" Crystal Prophecy asked with worry.

"Yes I'll be okay once I get some rest" Black Crescent said with tiredness he felled over Crystal Prophecy ran towards him to make sure she he was still breathing she place her head on his chest hearing that his heart was still betting. Later the Princess Twilight flew towards them and used her magic to teleport Black and Crystal to the castle along with the orb.

"So what are we going to do about the orb?" Crystal Prophecy asked with worry.

"If it felled into the wrong hoofs I'll see with the other princess to see what to do with" Twilight said with worry. A bright white orb fell in blinding the ponies when there eye's opened they saw an Alicorn stallion with a white and black body, and a white mane and a black tail. His eyes were the same—one white and the other black—and his cutie mark was a star on top of an hourglass.

"You don't need to do that since Grim Blood my problem then I'll take care of him" Shadow Change said with frustrated .

"And who are you?" asked Twilight with some shock.

"I'm Shadow Change I won't be able to stay long my power not that strong" Shadow Change said with calmness he grabbed the orb "before I go well done Crystal Prophecy for changing what you saw keep up the good work after all if you have the power to see something it's the power that you can do something to change something bad to good" Shadow Change said with wisdom he disappeared with the orb. Three months later Crystal Prophecy stayed in ponyville she made great friend in the small town and she was happy for the first time she was not scared of what her powers sawed her because she know she had the strength to do something Black Crescent was her closet friend she was able to go to him if she saw something really dark he was there to give her an ear and help her threw it.

 **Also if you guys want a romance fanfic about Black Crescent and Crystal Prophecy or Black Crescent and Nightshade late me know intel next time review or pm.**


End file.
